Falling
by Risingthunder
Summary: The Story of how a young she cat and her apprentice changed the way the clans saw outsiders as threats. How their actions changed the hearts of many, and how they sought justice, for murder, lies, treason and most of all.. love. Throughout the story the
1. Chapter 1

The Story of how a young she cat and her apprentice changed the way the clans saw outsiders as threats. How their actions changed the hearts of many, and how they sought justice, for murder, lies, treason and most of all.. love. Throughout the story they learn of a dark secret in their family and must find the 7 to prevent the fall of the clans Written by Bramblestone:AKA RisingThunder. In this book there will be Streamclan, Darkclan, Stormclan and Moorclan, as well as a mysterious rouge group and clan to be named by you the readers and reviwers

F

A

L

L

I

N

G

Chapter 1: The End?

As the battle waged on, a body crumpled to the ground, blood seeping from wounds, her body withering in pain" Hawkwhisper!" a hoarse cry came as a young apprentice barreled over to her" Hawkwhisper no! You have so much more to teach me, and your like my big sister. Please... don't go" Tears streamed down his face as her eyes slowly closed, her sides falling and rising with effort. Her ears twitched and remorse filled her young heart. Her apprentice, Darkpaw was much like his father. Tall, and wide shouldered like his father, her best friend since kithood. But he had a bit of his father's attitude sometimes, and his brown fur. He got his gray eyes and black paws abd tail from his mother, her sister. Struggling to get up she realized that she was all he had left... and he was all she had left. Coughing slowly and painfully, she opened her eyes, bright and intimidating green ones burst back into life" I'm not going anywhere. I told you I would protect you" Seeing a tom cat leaping at young Darkpaw, she leapt forward, brown fur stained crimson in some places and knocked him away, eyes cold" You will not hurt my apprentice!" she rasped, flipping him over. Battering at his under belly till he begged for mercy, she let go and collapsed, limbs sprayed out. The battle between Darkclan and Stormclan raged on, the battle brutal. Dragging his unconscious mentor by her scruff, Darkpaw managed to get her to safety before hurling himself at a retreating Darkclan cat, slashing his haunches fiercely. Sighing he flicked his tail to a couple warriors and together they picked up the warrior

Alliances

Stormclan

**Talonstar: **Broad shouldered brown tom with gold paws and strong green eyes. Burnpaw's father

**Warrior name: Talonstrike. 9/9 lives left**

**Deputy:**

**Swallowburn: **Pretty black she cat with green eyes. Stange red paws and chest

**Apprentice: **Willowpaw

**Medicine Cat: **

**Vinetail: **Young gray tom with green eyes

**Apprentice: **Sweetpaw: Light brown she cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

**Hawkwhisper**: Pretty, brown she cat with blue green eyes. Darkpaw's older sister plus kin of the seven. Brother is Darkfrost as well.

**Apprentice**: Darkpaw

**Wavecloud**: Gray tom with ocean blue eyes

**Apprentice**: Leafpaw

**Crowfall**: Dark she cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice**: Redpaw

**Thistlestream**: Light brown tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice**: Dogpaw

**Rockthroat**: Gray she cat with a black throat and muzzle. Pretty green eyes

**Apprentice**: Shadepaw

**Creekfall**:Large stone gray tom with clear blue eyes. Crush on Hawkwhisper

**Apprentice**: Burnpaw

**Darkfrost:**Black tom cat with ice blue eyes and yellow paws. Hawkwhisper's brother

**Apprentice:**Tanglepaw

**Apprentices**

**Tanglepaw**: Wiry, brown tom with dark green eyes

**Mentor**: Darkfrost

**Redpaw**: Large dark ginger tom cat with blue eyes. Willowpaw's best friend and crush. Darkpaws tormentor. Brother is Dogpaw

**Mentor**:Crowfall

**Willowpaw**: Pretty dappled she cat with pale brown eyes. Redpaw's crush and best friend. Darkpaw's tormentor. Sister is Leafpaw

**Mentor**:Swallowburn

**Leafpaw**: Brown she cat with leaf green eyes and a calm demenor compared to her sister Willowpaw

**Mentor**: Wavecloud

**Dogpaw**: Large auburn tom cat with intimidating green eyes. Darkpaw's best friend

**Mentor**: Thistlestream

**Shadepaw**: Calico she cat with dark paws and ears. Amber eyes and likes Dogpaw

**Mentor**: Rockthroat

**Darkpaw**: Large brown tom cat with black ears, paws, muzzle and tail. Intimidating blue eyes and a strong fighter. Timid around some clanmates. Tormented by mostly Redpaw and Willowpaw. Parents were killed. One of the mysterious 7. Younger brother to Hawkwhisper and Darkfrost.

**Mentor**: Hawkwhisper

**Burnpaw**: Dark ginger she cat with blue eyes. Crush on Darkpaw

**Mentor**: Creekfall

Queens: None

Elders: None

So that's it for chapter 1. Will Hawkwhisper survive? Who are they mysterious 7? Once I make a form and get the characters I'll tell you. That's right, you get to maybe be one. I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. But I do own Falling and the characters. PLease Read and Review. Chapter 2 will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Ponyiowa: Thanks for the review. Though that was more of a prolouge than a chapter. I have an old computer and have only wordpad which has no spell check so there may be some errors. Thanks again though .

Falling Chapter 2: Surviving Battles, Surviving Nightmares

This is in Darkpaw's eyes:

As I walked towards the medicine cat's den, a plump thrush in my jaws, lacerations from the earlier battle stung from each movement. Sighing I let my eyes sweep across camp, finally resting on the apprentice's den, home of my tormentors. Blinking my different colored eyes I sighed. Deemed a freak at birth. I guess I should explain. My eyes change color.' Look at me. Thinking that I'm talking to someone' I scolded myself. Continuing on my way I squeezed into the medicine cat's den, managing a small nod to both medicine cats. I owed my life to them. Well at least Skyleaf. She had kept me alive. Padding to a nest where a pretty brown she cat lay, her sides rising and falling slowly with labored breathing I felt my eyes wetting. Shaking my head I sat down, tail curling around my paws. Dropping the bird I had caught just for her, i nudged it forward towards Hawkwhisper. My brave mentor. My brave aunt who was like a big sister, and a mother to me. My friend. My only friend. My best friend who never doubted me. And it was my fault she was in this condition. My fault I wasn't strong like my dad or quick like my mom. Yet Hawkwhisper was what kept me strong. Swallowing my tears and my conscious I turned to the medicine cats, a brief bit of hop fluttering inside me" Will she make it?" I asked, my voice hoarse. Turning towards me, the apprentice Sweetpaw only gave me a dark look. Yet it was Vinetail who smiled sweetly" Yes Darkpaw. It's a good thing you dragged her away". Pride flashed in my heart. I saved her life. Dipping my head in a thank you and respect, I slinked to the apprentices den, a burden on my shoulders. Advoiding everyone I curled into a tight snug ball and that's when the problems began.

Gazing around I felt something was very worng. There was a heavy taste to the air and I didn't like it, racing through the camp I halted at the beginning of the woods, the sight making my legs tremble and my eyes widen. Crumpled bodies of my clanmates lay scattered around, their eyes open, but glazed over. Collapsing I let out a long wail. Hearing a chuckle behing me I whipped around to see a cat drenched in blood advancing towards me. Weakly I pulled myself up and mustered the strength to talk" Who are you? What's going on?". The tom only shook his head, a smile plastered to his face" Poor, poor Darkpaw. This is a dream, a nightmare to you. I am Haze. This is what thew future may be" he mewed, gesturing around with his tail" It's a shame really. Your so weak and cowardly you would never stop this. " Anger coursed through my veins and I leapt at Haze, claws unsheathed. Foolishly I had forgotten my training. Haze was bigger, and quicker than me, and proved it as he lazily dodged my strike than struck quick as a snake, cutting my cheek. Stumbling back onto my paws, I searched around till I saw him padding away. Charging after him, I caught his tail in my teeth, and yanked back, hearing him screech. Slashing his flank I snarled, teeth bared" Take it back. I am not weak. This will not happen" Again I heard that cold, lifeless chuckle" But you are weak. Pitiful you couldn't protect yourself. Everyone hates you because of what happened to Hawkwhisper. " This time I let him pad away, guilt crashing down onto me.

Feelign a rough paw shaking me I gazed up into the burning eyes of Redpaw and 2 other apprentices" Would you stop your yowling? It's the middle of the night and you sound like a cat being chased by foxes" he snapped. Though I was older and bigger than him, Redpaw was one of the fastest and strongest apprentices. Unfortunately, he was one of the meanest, choosing me as his victim to bully since my parents died. Sighing I wrapped myself back up, the parting words of the mysterious cat Haze haunting me" Everyone hates you. This is your fault. You're to much of a coward and weakling to stop this"

OC Form:

Clan: Moorclan,Streamclan,Darkclan,Stormclan

Other:Rouge,Kittypet, Loner

Age in moons:

Gender:

Name: Apprentice, kit, warrior, queen, etc

History of cat:

Description: Pelt color, height

Eye color

Paw color

Anything else: scars: etc

Read and Review Please:)


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Ponyiowa: Thank you, Rosepetal is up. By chapter 5 I'll have more alliances.

Falling Chapter 3: Rising Courage

From Darkpaw's Perspective

My demeanor did not changed as my name was called" Darkpaw. Get over here!". Growling in frustration my eyes locked in on the voice. One of my jailers who made it his joy to torment me. Redpaw. He was smaller but was quicker. Turning my head to the side I hissed and leapt back as his accomplice and best friend Willowpaw failed in pouncing on me, anger glazed in their eyes. Bristling in anger I braced myself for what was to come. As the two tormentors of my life tackled me, my bright emerald eyes narrowed. Snarling I kicked up, launching Willowpaw off me. Leaping up I raced forward and as she landed on her paws, crashed into her, bowling her over. Whipping around as claws dug into my tail I was met by a angry Redpaw. Hissing in anger I lashed out only to be smashed into by a recovered Willowpaw. Standing up slowly, a new feeling awoken in me. IT wasn't a feeling. More of an action. It seemed as if time was moving slowly. It happened in practice battles sometimes and in that battle against Fogclan. I had time to plan my moves. Moving as quick as a snake , I struck forward, Redpaw's paw missing completely. Knocking his legs from under him, I leapt up to advoid a flying Willowpaw. By now the fighting had drawn viewers, known moving to stop.

Willowpaw's and Redpaws friends and siblings watched, their eyes hungry to see me defeated. Muscles rippled under my pelt as I coiled up and leapt to the side, still scrunched up, as Redpaw lashed out. As he leapt backwards I released all the tension, and in one leap, shot out and careened into him with much force. Grunting his eyes widened as gravity took in and he crashed down, him on the bottom. Scrambling off I looked around, the tight nit group of apprentices had tightened, forming a small circle. I noticed our leader Talonstar watching with great interest. Hissing in anger as claws raked across my face I shook my head slightly, scattering crimson drops of blood, splattering the ground like rain. Leaping forward I twisted to the side as Willowpaw leapt to meet me. Unsheathing my claws, I dragged them along her side and pushed off at the end, separating us. My landing however was awful and I landed on my side and rolled, pain racking through my body. I was at my limit, and my old wounds had opened up again. Sprawled out i shuddered with pain and passed out to the faint cheer of my tormentors and their friends. I would never forget this. Just would be mine. But Talonstar had seen something. I had risen up with courage.

Read and Review :)

Fill out the application for you own cats

-RisingThunder-


	4. Chapter 4

Falling Chapter 4: Respect

Chapter 4: Respect

As I watched the apprentice fight the other two, I was surprised at his skills. Advanced for his age and his predicament, I was amazed at how the young apprentice dodged blows. Settling down I watched, muscles tight, ready to leap if it got to far. Watching I did not see my deputy, Swallowburn sit next to me, the same thought on our minds" That's the son of Nightburn and Fernwish, right? The one with siblings he doesn't know about?" I asked her hoping I was wrong. Seeing her nod gravely I sighed, remembering his parents death and forcing the few they trusted in their finals moons to never reveal too their son the secrets the family harbored. Twisting my head back to the fight I saw him twist out of the way and land a blow that would have ended a normal battle. But I could tell he held back, afraid of his strength. 'He's a lot like me' I thought amused. Narrowing my eyes in frustration as I saw a tight knit circle of apprentices and young warriors surround them I seethed in anger. Didn't they know that he was at least two of their brother? Sighing as I watched collapse at last I nodded" You deserve a good rest, young one' I thought. Padding into the forest followed by my senior warriors I rounded on them" You all better get a grip on your apprentices! What would Nightburn and Fernwish think of us if they were here now?". Some flinched and others looked away including Swallowburn and I realized she had turned a blind eyes on the young apprentice" Very well. Since you wish to act like apprentices, you will be treated like one. Even you Swallowburn. You aren't ready to lead the clan, if I died today. All of you until Hawkwhisper recovers will train him in your areas, your talents. He is one of the mysterious 7 of the prophecy, the blood line classifying them as siblings. I was one of the 5 years ago, but our hearts took pity on those rouges. Now they are dangerous and pose a threat. Training for him begins tomorrow with you Splashleaf" I mewed, anger creeping into my eyes.

The young calico nodded, shame in her eyes. Relaxing I flicked my tail dismissing them" Except you Lionfrost and you Swallowburn. Follow me". As my brother and deputy exchanged glances I swished my tail impatiently.

Finally Lionfrost a handsome golden tabby tom with ice blue eyes sighed" What is it Talonstar?"

Snarling I lashed out at my own kin, eyes flashign dangerously," What, _IT_ is, dear brother is the oath we swore to Darkpaw's dying parents that he wouldn't be singled out. Only his older brother, myself, and Hawkwhisper have fulfilled that. You however disgust me, both as a warrior, a brother and a former prophecy cat. Do you think for a minuet, he isn't suffering?"

Shuffling back, both warriors cowered under my intensity and I felt utter disgrace with them. Flicking my tail for them to follow, I steeped onto a ridge, giving a beautiful view of all 4 clans. I was too big for them to push, together and alone, I could swat them away like flies if they betrayed me" What do you see?" I asked

Swallowburn was the first to answer" The sky, the clans, everything". She flicked her tail, chest swelling proudly, and made me remeber why she was deputy. Her compassion, her truthful answers and compassion" Talonstar, I'm sorrow. For a moment I was weak and forgot about our oath" She mewed dipping her head

Twisting my gaze to my brother I looked at him" And you, Lionfrost? What do you see?", curious to see what my younger brother viewed

Twisting his head to meet mine, ice blue eyes penetrated my gaze and I purred contentedly" Yes, this is the spot mother took us. Without the forest, all the cats are nothing. If Dakpaw and the others aren't discovered and trained properly, I fear soon we will be nothing"

Ominous words from Talonstar and a secret pact. Read and review ladies and Gentlemen

Coming soon: Dancing With The Devils, a new Warrior's story


End file.
